The One With a Plan
by penshaki
Summary: Pieni pätkä punapään ja blondin jokapäiväisestä elämästä. Pieni riita rakastavaisten kesken. Mitä odottamattomin lepytyskeino.


**Title**: The One With a Plan

**Author:** ChesDan

**Rating:** T

**Genre**: Romance, Humor, ehkä ihan pikkuriikkisen Hurt?

**Pairing**: SasorixDeidara

**Warnings**: Shonen-aita. Onkohan tuokaan nyt mikään kunnon varoitus...?

**Disclaimer:** Hahmot kuuluvat Masashi Kishimotolle. Tarina on omani. Neh neh.

**Summary:** Pieni pätkä punapään ja blondin jokapäiväisestä elämästä. Pieni riita rakastavaisten kesken. Mitä odottamattomin lepytyskeino. Neh neh neh...

**A/N:** Synttärilahja Jatt-Anille :3 Toivottavasti pidit Danna ^O^ Kyllä, kirjoitin tuon äskeisen. Luit ihan oikein. Neh neh neh... Ai niin ja ensimmäinen JULKAISEMANI SasoDei -fanfic. One-shot.  
Kommentit tervetulleita. Kritiikki sitäkin enemmän.

**The One With a Plan**

"Danna! Tule esiin perhana, missä ikinä oletkin! Minä TIEDÄN että sinä olet siellä, hn!"

Sasori irvisti hiljaa itsekseen ja tunsi miten ärsytys alkoi tykyttää hänen takaraivossaan. Eteisessä ovi pamahti kiinni ja paiskottujen esineiden kakofonia alkoi lähestyä uhkaavasti huonetta jossa hän itse oli. Raskas talvitakki heitettiin lattialle - mahdollisimman kauas oikealta paikaltaan -, kengät potkaistiin puolihuolimattomasti toiselle puolelle olohuonetta, vihaiset askeleet tömistelivät sen läpi -

"Piileskeletkö sinä? Turha paeta, minä löydän sinut vaikka pakenisit maailman toiselle puolelle ja kaivaisit sinne itsellesi kolon, mh!"

Ei sillä että hän olisi piileskellyt. Tai paennut. Marionetintekijä istui ihan rauhallisesti puisen pöydän ääressä, sama tyhjä ja neutraali ilme naamallaan kuin aina. Mutta Deidara ei sitä tiennyt. Hän oli vasta puolivälissä käytävää.

"Keittiössäkö sinä olet? Ihan sama, löydän sinut silti, mh!"

Sasori siemaisi jo melko haaleaa kahvia. Vihaiset askeleet lähestyivät kaariovea, ja sekunnin murto-osassa tumman puun reunustamaan oviaukkoon ilmestyi melko lailla itse vihan perikuva. Blondit hiukset olivat valahtaneet kokonaan vasemman silmän peitoksi, pieni ärsytyksen puna hehkui hänen näkyvillä olevan poskensa koristeena ja kädet olivat pusertuneet tappaviksi nyrkeiksi hänen molemmille puolilleen.

"Danna!"

"Kakara."

"S-Sinä huijasit minua!" Deidara huusi - hiukan normaalia punaisempana kuullessaan punapään normaaliakin ärsyttävämmän vastaanoton - ja rymisteli tumman pöydän ääreen. Hän iski kätensä pöydän pintaan korviasärkevän räsähtävän äänen säestyksellä ja nojautui uhkaavan lähelle vanhempaa. "Miksi?"

Sasori kohotti ärsytyksestään huolimatta täysin tyynet kasvonsa nuorempaa kohti.

"Rauhoitu, kakara", hän totesi hiljaisella äänellä. Deidara puristi kätensä uudelleen nyrkkiin pöydän pinnalla. Suoni tykytti vaarallisesti hänen oikealla otsalohkollaan.

"Enkä, hn. En ennen kuin kerrot, miksi? Miksi sinä huijasit minua, hn?" hänen äänentasonsa nousi loppua kohti. Hieman henkisesti heikompi ihminen olisi tässä vaiheessa alkanut tavoitella katseellaan uloskäyntiä, mutta kuten varmasti tiedämme, Sasori ei ollut niitä miehiä. Punapää vain tuijotti suoraan sinisiin silmiin, minkäänlaista tunnetta ilmaisematta. Se vain oli niin automaattista. Hänhän oli nukke, jestas sentään.

"Sinä ylireagoit. Istu alas ja rauhoitu Deidara", hän huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä rasittuneena.

"Danna kuuntele nyt! Sinä. Huijasit. Minua! Minua, mh! Miksi, perhana sentään, MIKSI? Minkä takia se oli niin välttämätöntä, hn?" nuorempi jatkoi mesoamistaan. Sasori oli joutunut taiteilijan vihan kohteeksi ennenkin. Hän tiesi mitä seuraavaksi tulisi. Ensin blondi huutaisi ja raivoaisi, tuhoaisi mahdollisesti pari viatonta huonekalua ja vahingoittaisi mahdollisia sivullisia. Koskaan hän ei lyönyt Dannaansa. Ei koskaan. Mutta heti kun viha väistyisi, sen tilalle tulisivat vielä pahemmat asiat: suru ja kyyneleet.

Ne ahdistavat kyyneleet jotka saivat vanhemman katumaan tekojaan enemmän kuin tuhat nyrkin iskua nuoremmalta. Kunpa hän olisikin vain lyönyt nukenkäyttäjää. Mutta ei.

Tässä sitä taas mentiin.

"Minä ihan totta luulin että sinä olit lopettanut nämä temppusi, hn..." Deidara kuiskasi ääni äkkiä karheana surusta. "Mikset sinä kuuntele, Danna? Sasori? Mikset sinä vastaa, hn?" nuorempi kysyi ja antoi käsiensä aueta nyrkeistä. Hän tuijotti suklaanruskeisiin silmiin, silmiin, jotka tuijottivat rauhallisina takaisin, silmiin, jotka eivät myöntäneet tai kieltäneet mitään. Silmiin, joita hän aina halusi ymmärtää ja rakastaa.

Kun ensimmäinen väritön nestepisara vierähti sileän posken yli, Sasori tunsi miten jokin iskeytyi hänen ainoan tuntevan osansa läpi. Okainen piikki, jonka toisessa päässä oli Deidara itse. Aina vain se oli Deidara joka osasi herättää tämän tunteen hänessä. Vaikka hän oli tappanut satoja, melkein tuhansia ihmishenkiä, vain Deidaran itkuiset silmät saivat hänet tuntemaan katumusta. Vain noille sinisille silmille hän hävisi taistelussa.

"Dei...", hän aloitti, mutta nuorempi perääntyi jo pöydän luota.

"Myöhäistä nyt, Sasori no Danna. Se on myöhäistä nyt", hän kuiskasi surun murtamalla äänellä ja otti pari askelta taaksepäin, kunnes tunsi keittiötason takanaan.

"Älä juokse karkuun, kakara. Sinä et ole niin heikko", vanhempi huomautti ja nousi tuolistaan. Nuorempi ei tehnyt elettäkään lähteäkseen tai antaakseen anteeksi, tuijotti vain toista epätoivoinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Sinä tiedät että minulla oli hyvä syy siihen miksi jouduin huijaamaan sinua, eikö? Sinä tiedät miten minä inhoan nähdä omaa kakaraani itkemässä. Joten lopeta. Ole kiltti", Sasori pyysi ja otti hiljaisia ja varovaisia askeleita puhuessaan, päästäkseen pöydän ympäri rakkaan taiteilijansa luo. Hän pysähtyi pyyntönsä aikana aivan nuoremman eteen, niin lähelle, että olisi halutessaan voinut koskettaa toisen epävarmasti jälleen kerran nyrkkiin puristettua kättä.

Mutta hän ei koskenut. Ei vielä.

Deidara tuijotti suoraan suklaanruskeisiin silmiin.

Ja kyllä hän tiesi. Kyllä hän tiesi että Sasorilla oli aina loppujen lopuksi syy tekemisilleen.

Hän vain inhosi sitä että tässä kävi aina näin. Huutoa ja itkua, toisen hetken aikaa niin kauhean tunteeton ilme. Hän vain inhosi sitä että aina joskus piti käydä näin.

"En minä ole kakara, hn", hän kuiskasi ja käänsi katseensa alaviistoon. Pehmeäntuntuinen käsi ojentautui sipaisemaan pehmeäpiirteiset kasvot takaisin alkuperäiseen suuntaansa. Suklaanruskea kohtasi kauniin sinisen.

"Oletpas. Sinä olet minun kakarani", punapää huokaisi ja sipaisi huulillaan kevyesti nuoremman suunpieltä.

"Typerys, hn", vaaleahiuksinen mies mumisi ja antoi Sasorin kietoa määrätietoiset kätensä Deidaran ympärille. "Senkin typerys", hän mumisi vielä hiljaa ja rutisti vanhempaa vastaukseksi.

"Minä selitän sinulle kyllä, Dei. Mutta istu nyt alas", punapää pyysi ja irrotti otteensa nuoremmasta. "Tuhlasit taas energiaasi. Olisit vain antanut minun selittää. Syö tuota. Tunteenpurkaukset vievät energiaa. Tulet vain kärttyisäksi jos verensokerisi on alhaalla", hänen Dannansa huomautti ja työnsi pöydän yli keittiötasolta nappaamansa pakkauksen.

Deidara tuijotti sitä hetken, kirjaimia huolellisesti lukien, yrittäen varmistaa ettei ollut lukenut äsken väärin, miettien, oliko marionetintekijä ihan totta antanut hänelle juuri -

"Suklaata?"

Sasori hymähti huomatessaan sinisten silmien epäuskoisen katseen. Hänestä tuntui että kohtaus oli jo ohi. Normaali arki oli taas palaamassa omille raiteilleen. Hän oli jälleen kerran onnistunut välttämään rakkaansa nyrkit. Mutta vain tänään.

"Luulin että kakarat pitävät suklaasta", hän kohautti olkiaan ja istui blondia vastapäätä. Sama asetelma kuin hetki sitten, tällä kertaa vain paljon positiivisemmissa tunnelmissa. Kaikki alkoi olla taas juuri niin kuin pitikin, juuri niin kuin pitäisikin olla. Aina.

"Minä en ole-" Deidara aloitti, mutta Sasori keskeytti hänet äkkiä kärsimättömällä kulmien rypistämisellä.

"Kakara. Oletpas. Minun oma kakarani. Ja sinä tiedät että minä inhoan odottamista, Dei", vanhempi huomautti ja nappasi levyn itselleen, mursi siitä yhden herkullisen tuoksuisen rivin, ja työnsi sen nuoremman suun eteen.

"Syö. Nyt heti."

Blondi mulkaisi Dannaansa hieman pahasti, mutta kumartui sitten pari senttiä lähemmäs ja nappasi rivin hampaidensa väliin. Hän mursi siitä palan ja jäi mutustelemaan sitä haaleimmista haalein nolostumisen puna kasvoillaan.

"Perhanan seme-Danna, mh... Pakottaa minut syömään vaikka _minun_ pitäisi olla tällä hetkellä se jolla on päätösvalta, mh...", hän mumisi suu puolillaan suklaata. Se oli iso levy.

"Kai sinä tiedät että minä haluan edelleen vastauksen, mh?" Deidara mumisi ja napsautti toisen palan levystä irti. Kohta hän äityisi tuhoamaan levyn muutamassa minuutissa, hän vain rakasti suklaata niin paljon. Miten -

Oivallus iski nuorempaan ja havahdutti tämän kuin saavillinen kylmää vettä olisi kaadettu hänen niskaana.

"Danna! Sinä tiesit että minä suuttuisin! Sinä tiesit että minä pidän suklaasta! Sinä... Juoni... Mut-", hän änkytti ja tuijotti ällistynein silmin vanhempaa, joka hymähti jälleen huomatessaan miten pisteestä pisteeseen -peli toteutui Deidaran aivoissa.

"Syö nyt vain, kakara. Verensokerisi on alhaalla sen tunnepurkauksen jäljiltä, kuten sanoin. Ärsyynnyt helpommin jos et tee mitään nostaaksesi sitä", Sasori murahti ja nojautui äkkiä pöydän yli. Se oli pieni pöytä, punapää pääsi melkein epämiellyttävän lähelle nuorempaa. "Syö. Se on käsky", hän päätti ja melkein työnsi uuden rivin suklaata - missä lie välissä sekin napannut - rakkaansa suuhun.

Nuorempi taiteilija tokeni äkkiä hämmästyksestä ja mumisi jotain suklaan läpi, kunnes sai kaiken nielaistua.

"Pakkosyöttöä. Alhaista", hän mumisi ja lipaisi huuliaan saadakseen mahdolliset tahrat poistettua. Sasori tarttui äkkiä tilaisuuteen ja kumartui painamaan huulensa Deidaran huulille.

Kaksi ihanaa makua: Deidaran huulet ja suklaa. Täydellistä. Ehkä vähän kieroa. Mutta täydellistä silti.

"Olenkin aina halunnut kokeilla tuota. Sinun pitäisi syödä suklaata useammin", vanhempi huomautti istuutuessaan takaisin paikalleen. Nuorempi jäi vielä tuijottamaan Sasoria hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Jälleen kerran.

Nukentekijä huomasi tämän. "Kakara. Haluatko kuulla sen syyn vai et?" hän huokaisi ja napautti pöytää pari kertaa sormellaan. Blondi hätkähti äänen kuullessaan ja punastui sitten heinoisesti.

"Kuitenkin olit suunnitellut tuonkin...", hän mumisi ja mursi sitten - kaikeksi häpeäkseen ja Sasorin suureksi riemuksi - vielä kolmannen rivin tummasuklaalevystä. "No antaa kuulua. Ja äkkiä sitten, ennen kuin suklaa loppuu", hän tuhahti ja mursi palan rivistä suuhunsa.

Punapää tuijotti nuorempaa vielä arviolta sekunnin, kunnes pudisti päätään kevyesti ja huokaisi.

Hänen pitäisi ihan totta hankkia taloon enemmän suklaata...


End file.
